INTERVIEW IV
by ULYFERAL
Summary: The writer gathers her characters and asks them how they are doing.


**INTERVIEW IV**

_**Author's Note: Done another because I was asked. Here's to Shadewatcher and Cody Furlong, enjoy!**_ _**Spoilers on a couple of stories!**_

**Writer: **Okay, guys, I thought I'd gather you together to see how you're doing since the last time we got together like this.

**T-Bone: **(shifted uneasily in his seat as he gave his partner a strange look) Uh, well that last short piece of yours made me a little uncomfortable.

Razor stared at him hard.

**T-Bone: **I mean, I really care about you buddy, but not that way! (He quickly said, defensively)

**Razor: **(cleared his throat) Uhm, well, uh buddy......I do kinda like you that way and was really happy when we got together.

**T-Bone**: (gaping in shock) What?

**Feral: **(making a strange muffled sound)

**T-Bone: **(turned on him angrily) What the hell are you smirking about?

**Feral** (laughing openly now): I just find it poetic that you two were put together rather than you and me.

**T-Bone: **Ha ha! Laugh it up, ugly! You were absolutely funny as hell being a strip dancer and putting on makeup!

**Feral** (eyes flashing in anger and totally mortified): Stuff it you!

**Callie** (laughing as well): That was pretty funny and you were hooked up with that totally hot snow leopard too.

**Feral** (glared at her): What about you and Dr. Sinian, hmmm?

**Callie** stopped laughing and blushed bright red: Well, that was a little weird alright, though not as extreme as you making it with a wolf from outer space and having strange kits.

**Feral** (glaring at the writer): That's my worst nightmare and complaint. By the number of times you've had me pregnant with T-Bone or other males, I should have dozens of kits by now.

**Razor: **(began laughing) Oh yeah, I can see it now......just like the old she-kat that lived in a shoe with so many kittens she didn't know what to do! HAHHAHAHHA

**Feral: **(face turning red) Shut up you or I'll tie your tail in a knot. Besides, what are you laughing about, some of those kits were yours!

**Razor: **(snorting and not afraid of Feral's threat). Yeah, well I like kittens but at least I didn't get changed into an alien except one time or maybe twice. That second time was kinda cool too!

Feral could only shake his head and fume.

**T-Bone:** I'm with Feral on this one. I can't believe the number of times I'd been put with him as a mate and the number of kits I've apparently sired too.

**Callie:** Well, I think its unfair that I've only had kittens one time and with Feral no less. Though I do have to admit, I enjoyed those other stories where we got.....a little wild! (She smirked at the memory)

Feral could only blush.

**Steele: **Yeah, but wasn't one of those times because you two got the hots after being changed into primitive cats?

Feral scowled at his second.

**T-Bone: **Heh! That was a strange episode alright. I was a little put out the Callie went for you like that. Anyway, you were one of those primitives too, Steele. So don't be pointing fingers and you were a real pain in the ass as well.

Steele just hissed at him.

There was silence for a long moment.

**Writer: **Wasn't there anything you liked about your parts over the past few stories.

**Razor: **Well sure, I love being with my buddy and being a singer. Also, taking my turn at being an alien was pretty hot especially with Feral.

**T-Bone** (giving his partner an uncomfortable look again): Uh, well I did like being with that hot she wolf from space. I also liked working with those cool but weird super heroes from another dimension and being from another dimension myself with wings. Man, I really kicked butt using magic.

**Razor: **Yeah, I really liked the Loonatics but I was kinda left out again when it came to the other weird stuff except when Feral and I were made half vamps.....that was disturbing and scary.

**Feral **(shivering): I agree with that one as well as the one you and I were trying to find our way home. That one made me ill as well as the one where I came back from the future dying of radiation poisoning.

**T-Bone: **I have to agree that was really disturbing to me too. Having to handle things by myself wasn't fun though hooking up with Felina helped a lot. I also liked going into outer space with the she-wolf.

**Felina: **I have to admit I enjoyed that one story as well and the time Razor and I hooked up.

**Callie: **I do like the fact you had me in some prominent parts instead of just a footnote. I got to really shine saving the city during the pandemic, when the wolves visited and I had to learn to use magic, and working closely with Feral to save our city when it was taken from Aristal.

**Feral: **I have to admit that was very scary but I did learn to really appreciate you and your skills as an organizer and leader.

**Callie **(smiling warmly): As did I with you.

**Writer: **Well it looks like you've all matured a lot since the last time we got together.

The group looked at each other and had to agree with that assessment a little.

**Feral: **Yeah, I guess you're right. I learned to tolerate, even respect these two pains in the tail as well as Callie. And, I have to admit, being surprised at an efficient Steele too.

**Steele **(grinning happily at that comment): Thanks sir, those were the times I felt on top of the world even if the situations were bad. (Turning to the writer) Thanks for making me look good.

**Sinian: **I have to say thank you for giving me more of a part recently too, even if it was.....(she blushed)....to be lover to the Deputy Mayor.

**Hackle: **I too was pleased to have had many parts to play. I especially liked the ones where I took care of the little ones.

**Writer: **I'm pleased you two enjoyed my efforts. Well it seems this time around everyone seems to have found some happiness in your parts. I........

**Feral: **Oh now wait a minute! I didn't say I was happy. I still don't like being made gay or herm so damn often and especially with him. (Pointing at the tabby) And you still insist on putting me in dire situations that others have to get me out of.

**T-Bone: **I'm with him on this! I'm tired of being paired with him.......put me with a she-kat!

**Razor:** Awww!

**T-Bone: **Shut up Razor......you're my best friend and that's all!

Razor wrinkled his nose at him and sulked.

**Steele: **I'd like to be paired with a she-kat some time too! I hate being chaste!

**T-Bone** (smirking): Oh yeah! Like that's going to happen.

**Steele **(getting steamed): You arrogant shit.........(he hissed)

**T-Bone: **Get real, Steele! Who'd want you? (He taunted nastily)

Steele nearly left his seat to smack the smirk off the tabby's face but was surprised when Callie stopped him.

**Callie: **T-Bone that's not nice. (Turning to the writer) Steele has a legitimate complaint. And I'd like to be paired with someone else too. How about T-Bone? You've never put me with him.

**Writer: **Uh......well......

**T-Bone: **Yeah, I'd like that too!

**Feral: **I wouldn't mind being paired with her again. (He gave her a lecherous grin)

**T-Bone: **Hey! Wait a minute, you had your turn!

**Feral:** So!

**T-Bone (**getting angry): Why don't you go put some makeup on and go out with Steele!

**Feral **(eyes flashing with fury): Take that back you..........

Steele was just as steamed.

**T-Bone: **No way! You look good as female and gay! (He taunted)

Giving a howl of fury Feral lunged up from his seat and went at T-Bone. Steele joined in to get revenge on the SWAT Kat's comments and for the many times Feral put him down. The three were soon trading blows and trashing the room.

Razor just shook his head and moved closer to Felina: Hey there beautiful, I like she-kats just as much as guys, maybe we could go somewhere where its quiet and talk?

Felina blinked at him in surprise then jumped out of the way when the tangle of males nearly knocked into her.

Callie frowned at Razor a moment, having heard his comment to Felina, but returned her attention to the fighting males in fascination making no effort to put a stop to it. She loved being fought over, though she wasn't interested in Steele.

Hackle and Sinian sighed in unison and decided to leave.

The writer just threw up her hands in disgust. Looking around, she saw Felina slip out with Razor and snorted, shaking her head.

**Writer: **Another meeting bites the dust. I knew it was too good to last!


End file.
